vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephthys
Summary Nephthys is a "bizarre magician", a magic god, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Nephthys was the goddess said in Egyptian mythology to have shed large tears upon the death of Osiris, but strangely enough, no other stories were known about her. For that reason, some speculated her divinity had been built up by human hands based on the “crying woman” hired to attend funerals. She, later on, weakens herself by splitting up her infinite power into infinite parts, so that she can exist in the real world without destroying it. Nephthys was created through the combined efforts of thousands of slaves and servants buried alive inside their pharaoh's tomb. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher with a one use High 1-C action Name: Nephthys Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: At least 4000 years Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, can turn her body into sand, her crying can cause matter to vibrate and turn to ash and it can also manipulate emotions, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), and Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can turn her body into sand, her crying can cause matter to vibrate and turn to ash, manipulate emotions and amplify the power of magic, Water Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid, can recover from her torso, heart or brain being destroyed; possibly High-Mid as a much weaker part of her containing 1% of her existence managed to recreate her body from some secondary organs), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at Chimera without suffering from her Trascendental Beauty) Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since she's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to Niang-Niang who injured Coronzon. Fought Accelerator) Has a one-use High Complex Multiverse level action (She can use her Phase Manipulation powers once) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely''' Immeasurable''' | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Niang-Niang and fought Accelerator) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Took hits from Accelerator, can fight evenly with other Magic Gods) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Superhuman Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Nephthys has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: Her tears have to be visible to the enemy to manipulate them | Same | Same, plus she has lost most of her access to her Reality Warping powers and the abilities derived from that, being only able to use them once Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crying: Nephthys is able to emit a shrill cry which can selectively cause matter to vibrate intensely and turn to ash. She can also use her tears to manipulate the emotions of other people, be it through tears of joy, anger, sorrow, awe, etc by causing a psychological change. However, her tears then need to be seen by the target to affect them. * Tears of Transmission: Nephthys can use her tears to boost whatever magic she targets. For example, she boosted Qliphah Puzzle 545's magic, sending it widly out of control and consequently causing it to send Accelerator's power out of control. Water Magic: As the goddess who cleanses impurities, Nephthys has the ability to control water, being able to drain every speck of moisture from her surroundings (probably including living beings) to form a giant water blade. Mummy Body: Due to her secondary organs being separate from her main body, Nephthys is capable of making use of them to escape if something happens to her main body, such as being 'exiled' by World Rejecter, with part of her consciousness split off, though having more than 99% of her body exiled away still took away almost all of her remaining strength, and her escape merely delayed her death. *'Sand Body:' As her body is a collection of the dust that mummies become as they vanish into the flow of time, Nephthys is capable of turning her body into a small sandstorm that can change at a microscopic level. * Recovery: Since her body contain countless linked loops of life force, even if one part is severed, the pathway can be rerouted to preserve the overall circulation. Nephthys can thus regenerate from damage such has losing a limb, having her heart or brain destroyed and having a chunk of her torso destroyed; as the split parts can join together and recover from the damage. The 1% of her existence that escaped being exiled by World Rejecter managed to recreate her entire body from some secondary organs. * Partial Power: Due to her divinity originating from the crying woman from funerals - in particular the thousands of servants buried alive in a pyramid for a pharaoh's burial, Nephthys differs from other Magic Gods in that while others thoroughly honed their powers as an individual, she specializes her power as something which can be separated, split apart, cut away and swapped out. Because of this, even after being weakened by Aleister's spell, Nephthys is still capable of destroying the world and shifting the phases once. Anti-Vector Redirection: Through undescribed means Nephthys was able to force her way through Accelerator's reflection, suffering damage but still managing to kick and tackle him. Zombie's Existence Layering Spell: A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base | Under Zombie's Spell | After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Law Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1